Over the Edge
by California-Italian
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have been dating for a year and a half, and he takes her on a very interesting date...questions and Juliet playing along to obscure 80's movies references ensue! shules...R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: So, I'm going to camp tomorrow and I thought I would write a fic so you guys would have something to remember me by lol… Oh yeah, this is set on July 14****th**** 2011 exactly. (You'll see why later)**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah…**

**OVER THE EDGE**

"Shawn?" Juliet's frantic tone came "Why am I doing this?"

"Cause you love me." He replied

"Oh yeah, I knew there was a good reason."

Shawn and Juliet had been dating for a year and a half. He loved her more than the air he breathed. Almost anyone could see that, except the poor losers who would hit on Juliet, but they would die eventually, so it really didn't matter.

Juliet probably loved Shawn just as much; she definitely loved him more than her job and her cats put together. She was much better at keeping to herself with these things, though. So, yeah, she probably did.

"Jules, are you ok? You're shaking."

Juliet was in fact shaking; so was he, but she was trembling so much it was barely noticeable.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"We really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"N-no," Juliet stuttered "I want to do this." She finished weakly

"Jules-"

"I want to do this." She said more convincingly this time.

"If you're absolutely sure."

"Okay, you guys are set to go. Just lean sideways when you're good." The attendant said

The couple edged closer to the side, stared down at the drop, then back to each other.

"You ready?" Shawn asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She nodded

He kissed her lightly and wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders as she put hers around his waist. Both leaned sideways, and Juliet forced her eyes to stay open to stare at the ground which was steadily growing closer, but she couldn't force the scream to stop.

The bungee cord reached its length, and pulled them away from the rock hard surface.

They were swinging back and forth when Juliet finally spoke.

"Oh my gawd, that was incredible!"

Shawn's face became serious.

"Jules, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, go ahead." she said, knowing it was something important.

"I've known you for five years, and have dated you for one and a half. Six months now I was wondering if I was going to make it through this speech or faint on the spot. Every single day since we met, which is five years to the day, thank you very much, you have constantly been on my mind."

"Shawn-"

"Jules, will you marry me?" he finally spat out.

She didn't know which was making her dizzy: the blood rushing to her head from being upside-down so long, the man of her dreams just proposing to her, or both.

"Yes!"

"Really?" The smile split his face in half.

She kissed him to answer his question.

"Oh! Here!" He unraveled his hands from around her shoulders, and pulled a ring off his right pinky. "I was afraid if I put it in my mouth it would either fall out, or I would swallow it."

Juliet laughed.

She detached her left hand from its death grip around Shawn's waist, and he slipped the ring onto her slender finger.

"I love you, Shawn."

"I know…Wow, how very Empire Strikes Back of me. Except I'm not about to be frozen in carbonite…Sweet, this means I'm Harrison Ford and you're Carrie Fischer!"

She was laughing again. "Do you want me to call you 'flyboy'?"

"Way to go, Jules!" Shawn exclaimed "I love you too."

They were slowly lowered to the ground, and neither could stop staring at the hand they had intertwined.

"Oh yeah, Jules..."

She gave him a questioning look.

"There's just one more thing I need to tell you..."

**!FINITO!**

**A/n: Okay, I had to make at least one 80's movie reference, and the Empire Strikes Back is my favorite one. Blame finals week, I watch movies after I study so I can calm down, for some reason I like VHS better than DVDs, and Star Wars is one of the only things we have on VHS and One Night In The Tropics. That's from 1940 and is one of my favorite movies.**

**Is somebody really going to tell me that Shawn and Juliet are not meant to be after Murder? ...Anyone? ...Anyone? ...Bueller? Since he pretty much called her perfect at they end!? If you still don't know what I'm talking about watch the conversation he has with Abigail after they kiss.**

**BTW did anyone else know that Maggie Lawson and James Roday are dating? Yeah, since, like, 2006...yeah, I just found that out like 2 days ago...**


End file.
